


I’m no cupid.

by sorrydoesnthelp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrydoesnthelp/pseuds/sorrydoesnthelp
Summary: “Love cannot live where there is no trust”•••Relationships aren’t easy. Nobody said they were going to be. But, someone could’ve warned him at least.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles





	I’m no cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! there’s just a bit of a mention of abuse at the beginning and throughout the book, count this as a trigger warning:). Also, i love you all.

Love is indescribable. It's beautiful. It's out of this world.

Love is the little things. It's the kisses in the morning. It's the random words of sweetness. It's seeing something that reminds you of the one you love and buying it. It's the hugging and never wanting to let go. It's the feeling of being safe.

It's not constant yelling. It's not the fighting and arguing. It's the being scared of being hit all the time.

And it's definitely not the bruises and marks you leave.

Love isn't feeling stuck.  
Love shouldn't have to be forced.  
It.. just kind of happens.

So.. welcome to a story about it.. just kind of happening.

But... keep in mind, rainbows are formed by rainstorms. There is always a bit of bad in the good and bit of good in the bad. It’s the balance of life. 


End file.
